It is known to provide automotive interiors with various trim parts to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the automotive interior, and to provide comfort to vehicle occupants. Examples of some of these interior trim parts include instrument trim panels, door trim panels, console panels, armrests, bolsters, handles, trim plates, and airbag covers. To increase the aesthetic appearance of these trim parts and to improve the comfort to vehicle occupants, it is desired to provide at least portions of the trim parts, such as bolsters, with appliqués or decorative areas.
One primary drawback with current trim parts having decorative areas is in the manufacturing and assembly thereof. These trim parts, such as bolsters, typically, have been formed by insertion of a resilient padding material beneath a pliable surface or skin layer of decorative trim material, such as a textile or fabric like woven cloth, vinyl, and/or leather. The preformed resilient pad also may be secured to a rigid plastic shell and a pliable skin layer stretched over the pad and secured to the shell to form the decorative trim part. In other cases, padding is omitted to provide a rigid base and a decorative trim material that is adhesively bonded thereto. In another conventional method of forming trim parts with decorative areas for use in trim assemblies, a foam material may be injected between a rigid substrate and a decorative skin layer, already joined to the substrate. Consequently, the above noted methods are generally costly due to the multiple components and manufacturing steps required to make these decorative trim parts.
There is thus a need for an improved trim part with integrated appliqué for use in a trim assembly, and a method for making the same, that reduces the number of parts and the labor required for assembly thereof thereby reducing overall manufacturing costs.